1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a 3-dimensional semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is maintained as it is even though power supply is blocked. Improvement of integration of a 2-dimensional memory device in which a memory cell is formed as a single layer on a silicon substrate has recently reached a limitation, so a 3-dimensional non-volatile memory device in which a plurality of memory cells are vertically stacked on a silicon substrate has been suggested.
The 3-dimensional non-volatile memory device simultaneously forms a plurality of memory cells by using laminates. However, in a process of forming a slit passing through the laminates, there incurs a concern in that the laminates are inclined or collapsed. Further, tensile stress may be generated in a process of forming an insulation layer within the slit, thereby damaging peripheral layers.